Dreaming Of You
by strong man
Summary: Since "Taz Like Dingo, it's pretty much canon now but yeah Mr Thickley is a homosexual and Dingo is trying to figure himself out as well as Hugh (Taz's dad), Jean was always busy meaning he mostly spends all of his time with his brother


**_This is my very first Taz-Mania fic ever and to be honest I saw one episode "Taz Like Dingo",I must say that it was pretty gay, it also inspired me to make this story...if you don't like it then I don't give a damn_**

 _ **Date:**_ July 16 2012

 _ **Rated** : _K+

 _ **Pairing** :_ Taz/Dingo, Hugh/Drew **(Slash)**

It was a hot and sunny day in the middle of nowhere (I'm just gonna call it that), Digeri Dingo was walking, baking in the hot sun

"Geez...it's like I'm being baked into an oven" He said shielding his forehead until Mr. Thickley came along with a turban on his head instead of a hat for once and approached his best friend

"Hiya Dingo, What's going on with yo? He asked

"Do you suppose you have any water or something cause I'm burning up? He asked begging and felt like he was about to die of dehydration

"I can't say that I have any but your more then welcome to stay with me until your warm enough" He said with a smile then Dingo smiled as well before the two walked to his cave

* * *

Mr. Thickley's house was just nothing but a fireplace planted firmly inside the square of the single brick wall and a chair, Dingo gazed upon it all around

"Yeah, I know it's not much but it'll have to do" The Wallaby said nudging Dingo's chest before going to sit down on the cold ground and he gazed at the fire wiggle in it's flames then looked at Dingo and patted the spot next to him

Dingo gulped cause he feared that his best friend was hitting on him but just went ahead to see where it goes so he sat down beside him then the Wallaby scooted him closer to his body

"Don't worry about it, your safe here" He said thinking he was uncomfortable but Dingo was unsure as this was the very first time that he felt this good next to another male

Just this, the two felt the breeze push against their backs making them shiver so Mr. Thickley suggested that warm up in the chair before going and sat down before sighing in relief

Dingo got up and walked over then sat down..well on him lap since it the Wallaby took up the whole space

"This is pretty nice" He said hugging him or at least tried to wrap his arms around him best he could

He heard his friend sleeping and started to roll on his side, he grunted when he was about to be crushed but found a way out

He breathed the sweet air caused by the fire, looked at Mr. Thickley and smiled before giving him a big kiss on the cheek

Dingo was enlightened that he was away from the hot sun & and welcomed into the Wallaby's cave but there was only one thing to worry about; his sexual orientation

Was he gay or bisexual?, he didn't know himself but the feeling that he felt with a man or woman were very different

He closed his eyes while feeling Mr. Thickley's hot breath on his neck and just felt arms wrap around his waist

"So...he was hitting on me after all" He said in his mind, trying to resist but the feeling of his touch was too much to handle and just snuggled up against his back causing warmth to go into his body

He slowly begun drifting off to sleep peacefully with a loving sigh

* * *

At the Tazmanian Devil household, Molly was getting really for bed until Jake jumped on it laughing pretending to be a tornado making her sister mad

"Oh, honestly Jake..will you just calm down for once' She said with her hand on her hip but her brother just got dizzy and almost fell flat on the floor but luckily was caught by Hugh

"Woh there"He said putting his younger son down on his feet" You should be more careful" He said to his boy

"Ha...serves you right" Mollly said crossing her arms but Hugh told the two to sit cause he was about to tell them a story

"Kids, I want you to know that I love you and it makes me sad when I see you fight like this" He said as he was on one knee then got up

Driven by his words, Molly turned and apologized to her baby brother "I'm sorry that I yelled at you" She hugged him afterwards

Hugh yawned" Well...I'm about to go to bed now if you don't mind, in the morning, I'll make you all breakfast and go play some golf with Drew before telling my deep feelings for him then when I get back, your mom will probably get mad is the finds out" He said cracking open the future and love affair

He was about to go to his room when he forgot something important so he turned back around

Oh...also after breakfast, I'll disappear for a short time and Drew will make a small appearance...okay, goodnight" With that, he turned back around to the bedroom

Jake went in a tornado form into his room to let her sister get some rest

Hugh had made it to his room, closed the door behind him and put his pajamas on then got into bed then waited for his wife but when she didn't come, he sighed in depression

"Jean must not love me anymore" He said assuming "At least I still have Drew by my side" He went to sleep straight after dreaming as the clock ticked by the hour

 **(0)**

 _ **Dream World**_

 _ **Morning came as the sun arose through the blinds making Hugh got up and stretched his body then crack his back before hearing the water running**_

 _ **"What's that...Jean?" He said rubbing his eyes before going into to the kitchen but upon entering, he went to sit down waiting for breakfast to come his way**_

 _ **"So...what do you have for me...honey**_

 _ **"Just some eggs, bacon and pancakes" A manly voice said then turned around forcing Hugh to blink twice**_

 _ **"Drew? He said shockingly but his brother just hummed while going to the table with his food in hand while wearing a apron then sat the plate down in from of him**_

 _ **"Hope you like it cause it's made with extra love" He said before kissing his cheek**_

 _ **He pulled away and gone back to the sink to wash the dishes**_

 _ **"This is very weird" He said but looked at the food that he prepared, picked up his utensils and put the eggs into his mouth then the whole world stopped inside**_

 _ **"Wow...this is amazing, who knew that you could cook" Hugh said after swallowing and continued eating. Drew was just humming to his favorite song**_

 _ **Once finished eating, Hugh got up with his plate in hand and put it in the water then decided to help his brother with the dishes, he was still weirded out by this, where were his three children and his wife at?**_

 _ **Drew placed a hand out of the water and onto his brothers cheek forcing him to look at him, he could tell he was getting teary-eyed so he wriped his eye**_

 _ **"Hugh, you always wanted to spend time with me so I kinda thought maybe we should be married" He said before kissing him for the second time on the cheek**_

 ** _Hugh looked deeply into his eyes and looked at his index finger then saw a wedding ring_**

 ** _End of Dream Word_**

The alarm went off as Hugh gasped panting, feeling like his head was hurting and looked at his index finger to see no ring on it

"It was all just a dream" He said after sighing in relief...he was going to meet his brother at the golf park today

 _ **Sorry but I had to do it, Hugh dose like to spend most of his time with Drew so I thought...why not and about Mr. Thickley/Dingo pairing, kinda strange if you ask me but Taz will appear in the next chapter so don't worry**_

 _ **Review if you like this and to be honest with you, that episode that I mentioned at the top proves that Taz is sick in love with Dingo but in others...he tried to cover it up by being mean to him**_


End file.
